Power of the Barrier
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: They were raised never to leave the Barrier but then they were invaded and were forced to leave before being shut in with danger. What will the Elemental Nations do when a myth turns out to be true?


_It was a story that was known by all of the adults and many of the children in the Elemental Nations. There was enormous village that was surrounded by an invisibility barrier that hid it from all others. They were rumored to produce the most powerful shinobi and kunoichi in all the world but none were too sure. Their armies were rumored to be as large as the entire Nations combined but again no one was sure but what they did not know was that what they thought was a myth was in reality true. They were ruled over by a royal family that was called the Tsukino and they were loved by all of the people. Their emperor Talis and their queen Shinori had been longing for a child and after many years the queen was finally able to get pregnant and had a son that they named Yue Tenshi but because of the pain and bleeding the poor queen did not live to see her son._

_The emperor loved his son with all his heart but sadly he died not long after Yue was married to his royal consort when they two turned two and a half weeks old, which was tradition in the royal family. Prince Yue and his royal consort Shikamaru were raised in the royal palace by the royal council and the two grew up to be handsome well mannered little boys. Since he had not gone through his permanent change which came from having their wedding night Shikamaru had brown hair in a short ponytail with honey colored eyes that had flecks of green in them. Yue had pure white hair that shined like silver and eyes that were dark blue with light purple rings just like his mother but he also had not gone through his change. On his face were three whisker marks on each cheek. When he was a baby the demon fox Kyuubi somehow invaded their village the day he had been born and some of the seal masters managed to seal the beast in their prince. But he was not treated like the demon himself and like a hero instead. The shock was that the young man became the heir of the great demon fox so when it died in the seal Yue got nine beautiful golden tails and golden ears on top of his head._

_Now the two of them were seven going on eight Yue and his beloved Shikamaru were in the side gardens of the palace having a picnic as a surprise for their anniversary. They had just finished their swim and were in their rooms changing into dry clothes when they heard a commotion from the city and then a loud explosion: "Tenshi!" Shikamaru finished strapping on his weapons and dashed through the connecting doors where he saw his beloved hiding under his dressing table with a terrified look on his face: "Sh...Shika what in the worlds is happening out there? Are we somehow under attack?" "Majesties we have an emergency!"_

_The two turned towards the door and a guard was rushing in: "We are under attack majesties! We must get you..." before he could finish speaking Tenshi said as his eyes darkened: "You are not Jarek as he does not address us as majesty. Who are you and what do you want here?" The guard started to laugh an evil little laugh and ripped his face off to reveal a vile looking snake faced man with yellow eyes: "My name is Orochimaru and once you are dead I am going to..." before he could finish speaking Yue disappeared and reappeared behind him, an angry look on his face: "I am not going to let you harm my love or my people." He sheathed his sword and after a moment the head fell off and the body burst into white purifying flames. Shikamaru put the head into a sealing scroll and the two ran into the hallway where one of their real guards ran forward and said with relief on her face: "Highnesses we must get you out of here as fast as we can. Somehow outsiders made a hole in our Barrier and are attacking the people. We will hold them off here for a long as we can so we want you to find a village called Konoha and give this to the one called the First Hokage or a man named Madara Uchiha. They were our allies not too long ago and they can care for the both of you until we can come for you." They put on their hitae-ate and were rushed through the woods where they were led to a distortion on their barrier where ANBU Captain Sai Sagura, grandfather of Yue was waiting with a bag of storage scrolls._

"_Here is everything that you will need for your journey so please hurry before they find you majesty." Yue and Shikamaru gave them a strong hug and Sai said :"When we are able to I am going to come for you majesties. Please be careful and remember that I WILL COME FOR YOU!" The two of them hesitated for a moment but then nodded so they took each other's hands and ran through the distortion, Sai and the guard sealing it and running back into the city, hoping that they would be able to defend themselves and rid it of the 'Outsiders' so they could get their emperor and his royal consort back within the Barrier so that they could be safe..._

_**I am back FanFiction Land! Enjoy this new story and let me know what you think! Obi-Chan**_


End file.
